Hollowtale
Hollowtale is an AU created by Flynnman05. This AU was (in story) identical to the regular universe of Undertale, with the only difference being someone made coffee instead of tea in the morning. But, it changed. The Dragon is Dragon made of bones, with a head reminiscent of a Gaster Blaster. This dragon easily shattered the barrier, and swept the underground. This dragon has the ability to absorb souls through eating them, thus why it was able to so easily shatter the barrier - because It had sucked up a few human souls on the way. It has a secondary power, a secondary 'magic'. When it sucks the soul out of someone or something, it also sucks insides out, and it infuses a part of it's brainpower in their hollowed out body, letting the dragon control them how he wants, make them speak any words he wants, and effectively become a hive mind. The 'servants' thus cannot be killed, although damage or obstruction of eyes works, as shown in the part where hollow Sans has his face turned into a hole, or the genocide route. Upon being transformed to a servant, the dragon can add and remove features, but this is done manually, explaining why the droves of hollow humans are just grey with no eyes, and explaining why the stronger foes (I.E, sans) have unique features. Rundown of the story Frisk, who had made friends with everyone in the underground, witnessed the dragon destroy the underground, turning all their friends to the dragons slaves. Frisk escaped, and traveled to the human city, metropolis. But it was too late, the dragon had already started attacking. Frisk, on their adventure, finds 4 humans, and teams up with them. Frisk must either kill or shoo away the dragon. Unfortunately, if the dragon leaves or is killed, all of it's current servants will die. So, the two main endings are either sacrifice everyone, or sacrifice yourself for everyone. Genocide: In the genocide route, as Frisk is fighting Sans, the Dragon appears, and kills Sans. Frisk goes to the usual areas as the pacifist route, killing humans and monsters alike (Including Norman, Mell, Oliver, and Natalie). At the lair, Frisk slashes the servants to fine dust, the Dragon no longer controls them. After that, frisk proceeds to kill the dragon. Characters, and character changes: * Hollow Sans: Sans now has two feathery wings, empty eyes which extend to the back of his head, a widened grin, and has two downward facing fangs beside his jaw. * Hollow Papyrus: Papyrus's chest is opened, with an oval hole that has teeth, and an extra arm holding his head, of which has no jaw. He also has disconnected floating arms. * Hollow Alphys: Alphys has hollowed eyes, an open lab coat, a hole in her chest, as well as a long tail, used for jumping and impaling. * Hollow Undyne: Undyne now has 3 tentacles for legs, no mouth, a big hole in place of a face, and 2 tentacles coming out of the hole, as arms, one holding a spear. * ??? kid: Monster kid is now goner kid. * Mettaton: Mettaton is in his NEO form, during the attack Alphys reinforced his armor. Mettaton now wants to destroy the Dragon. * Hollow Flowey: Flowey is dead. * Hollow Toriel: Toriel's face has no eyes, an empty mouth, no body, and her clothes are floating as if she were a ghost. * Napstablook: Napstablook was eaten whole by the Dragon. Dummies: The Dragon has possessed a few dummies, as it tasted ghost tears on them. * Hollow Mew mew: As with the Dummies, the Mew mew doll was possessed by the Dragon. * Hollow Muffet: Muffet has a regular spider body, her face now has 6 horns, and all eyes are empty and connected. * Hollow dragon: The Hollow Dragon, a very large dragon with a head similar in aesthetic and functionality as a Gaster blaster. * Norman: The first other human that frisk finds. Norman wears a brown shirt, yellow fedora, sunglasses, yellow sneakers, and blue shorts. He normally uses a fishing rod in battle. Norman is a showoff, dramatic, smug, thinks he's tough, and tries to get out of everything. He's also lazy, entitled, easy to anger, and hardly helps. * Mell: The second human. Mell wears a purple skirt, grey shoes, and a grey sweater. She generally likes to spare. she is practical, calm, not confident, a bit weak, prepared, attempts to help a lot, and very patient. Oliver: The third human. He wears a blue hood, grey pants, and white sneakers. He carries a butcher's knife. He attempts to be funny (although fails often), he makes mocking remarks, likes to sit back, is lazy, is easily frustrated, has a habit of saying "Bruh" and "Oh my god", hates everyone, is very stubborn, and he is rather intelligent. * Natalie: The fourth human. She wears a green shirt, red pants, and green socks. She uses a Handmade hatchet. She is not nice, often goes on rants, is excitable, has good eyesight, thinks everything is easy, likes to embarrass and humiliate people, is sassy, is pretty unintelligent, and likes to start fights. Locations: * Metropolis: A city, the location you start in. the dragon is wreaking havoc here. Metropolis is strewn with corpses, blood, and hollow humans. * Dark wood: A dark forest, where you first fight Muffet and papyrus. * Ice caves: Caves, with ice. a few humans and monsters have camped here. * Siloportem: A dark and gloomy city inside the ice caves. * Siloreflectum: After Siloportem, the group goes inside a reflection of it, eventually leading to the Dragons lair. * The Dragons lair: A big castle, made by the Dragon, and housing the dragon. Trivia/misc: * The symbol on papyrus's chest is now replaced with a slightly folded piece of paper, which is wingdings for the number 2. * I'm currently working on sprites. * Music is on the Tumblr blog. * Thanks to Paul Grote Beverborg for help. * The character, Oliver, is loosely based on the author. * Siloportem is metropolis backwards. * The hollow dragons head is slightly based off of Cthulhu. * Canonically, Mettaton dies very quickly. * The genocide route is the shortest route. * Thanks to Alphasaith for grammar fixes and other things. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Horror Category:Special Event